Los últimos Juegos del Hambre
by thelastmemories
Summary: Summary: Veinticuatro años después de la rebelión de Katniss y todo Panem éste se ha convertido en un lugar libre de ataduras, solo paz y amor. Katniss y Peeta han llevado una vida feliz y sin preocupaciones con sus dos hijos, ellos ahora se encuentran lejos de Panem, pues con sus hijos se han mudado a otras ciudades que ahora conocen más que la palma de su mano, pues ya no quieren


Los últimos Juegos del Hambre

-Entonces solo tiene tres hijos- oigo la voz lejana de un hombre en mi hogar.

-¿Qué hace un hombre a estas horas en mi hogar?-me cuestiono mientras bajo lentamente las escaleras.

-Sí- dice mi madre orgullosa-, todos son buenos chicos.

-Bien- dice sin ningún sentimiento en su voz aquel hombre- Me podrá decir sus nombres completos- más que una pregunta suena a una orden.

-Claro- dice mi madre. Oigo la silla de madera chirriar contra el piso desgastado-. Melissa Clarck, Augustus Clarck, y Taylor Thomas Clarck.

-Bien- oigo el golpe de su maletín contra la mesa.

Bajo completamente las escaleras volteando hacia la cocina donde encuentro a mi madre y aun hombre alto y de cabello realmente negro enfrente de ella.

-Buenos días- digo educadamente.

-Hola, cielo- dice sonriendo mi madre.

-En unos días le traeré los resultados- dije formalmente el hombre ignorándome por completo.

-Gracias- contestó mi madre-, lo acompañaré a la puerta.

Mi madre y el hombre caminan hacia la puerta esquivando las cosas tiradas por todos lados, siento vergüenza de que vea el desastre que es mi hogar.

Entró en la cocina y tomó un pedazo de pan tostado y lo como sin ganas, nunca me he acostumbrado a desayunar pero esta vez el día no empieza como de costumbre.

Escucho a mi madre volver a la cocina.

-¿Quién era el hombre?- preguntó por curiosidad.

-Él hacia un censo a las personas de este vecindario-explica-, dice que la Presidente Coraline esta organizando algo para todos.

-¿El distrito 12 con sorpresas?-pregunto a mi madre.

-Debe ser algo de los señores Mellark dice sonriendo.

-Ellos se retirarán de todo esto en unos días- le confesé a mi madre.

-¿Tú como sabes eso?- pregunta viéndome severamente, a ella no le gusta que fisguemos en la vida de los demás.

-Pasó en las noticias- digo inocente.

-Melissa, no te metas en lo que no te incumbe- responde con enfado mi madre.

-Lo siento- digo acabando mi pan-, ¿puedo ir con Fred?

-Has ido con él casi diario- sonrió mi madre- ¿Acaso se traen algo?

-¡NO!- digo sintiendo el pan atorarse en mi garganta y toso-, solo es mi amigo- me ruborizó.

-Está bien- dice riendo-, pero no tardes.

-Tengo que hacer tarea de historia- digo arrastrando los pies de nuevo hacia las escaleras.

-¿Qué están viendo?-pregunta mi madre.

-Los juegos- contesto ya subiendo las escaleras.

Hace más de 23 años que los juegos del Capitolio terminaron gracias a la rebelión comandada por Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark. Esos juegos eran un verdadero río de sangre, no consigo entender por qué esa gente hacia eso.

Me cambié mi pijama por unos vaqueros y una camiseta a rayas y unos tennis. Recogí la mochila que estaba en un rincón de mi cuarto y salí corriendo hacia la calle.

Fred vive a solo dos casa de mi hogar, él ha sido mi amigo desde que empecé la secundaria, no me he juntado con nadie más desde eso, solo somos nosotros dos, disfrutando de todas las cosas buenas.

Al llegar a aquella familiar cas verde de dos pisos toqué la puerta y al tercer toqué Fred me abrió.

Fred era un chico alto, delgado y de piel de un tono tan blanco como el mármol, ojos grises y un rizado cabello castaño mientras yo era pequeña, delgada, y torpe, lo único que sabía que era bonito en mi eran mis ojos del mismo color de Fred y mi largo cabello lacio y castaño, que gracias a mi familia que me repetía que era hermoso yo lo apreciaba.

-Hola- dije sonriéndole.

-¿Cómo estas, Mel?- dice devolviéndome la sonrisa y haciéndome pasar a su hogar.

Por primera vez desde que conozco el hogar de Fred, éste se encuentra vacío y silencioso, sin su hermano y madre.

-¿Dónde están todos?- pregunto mientras agarra mi mochila para que no se resbalara.

-Mi madre fue a casa de su amiga, quiere platicarle del censo que hicieron hace un rato- explico.

-¿A tu madre también se lo hicieron?- dije volteándolo a ver.

-Sí- asiente- ¿no es raro?

-Demasiado- acepto-, ¿subimos?- digo señalando con la cabeza las escaleras.

-No quiero hacer más tarea- protesta.

-Sabes que siempre termino haciéndolo sola- lo acusó y él sonríe.

-Yo te entretengo ¿qué más quieres?- dice sonriendo.

-¿Qué me ayudes un poco?- digo obvia.

-No prometo nada- y sube las escaleras.

-Después de los entrenamientos grupales cada tributo es llevado a una sala especial donde son evaluados con los trucos que ellos presenten con sus armas (arcos, espadas, cuchillos, fuerza bruta), calificándolos así del cero al doce según sea el número de distritos presentes- dictó a Fred que está escribiendo el ensayo.

-Fue una maldita estupidez- suelta Fred.

-Lo sé, pero que haces ahora, ya no hay vuelta atrás- digo encogiéndome de hombros.

-Matar solo para sentir poder- insiste en el tema- maldito Snow.

-Ahora no es así- lo trató de calmar-, ya no se volverá a repetir, ahora todo está mejor.

-Sabes que las mejores familias murieron ahí.

-Aún nos queda los Mellark- añado-, además, ellos no permitirán que vuelva suceder, recuerda lo que hicieron.

-Lo sé- dice tratando de calmarse-, sígueme dictando.

-Al finalizar las pruebas y ser calificados, los tributos son mandados a la arena, donde tendrán que combatir contra los otros 11 o 12 distritos para ganar la gloria y la vida.

A lo largo de los días los tributos accidentalmente o no tendrán que matar a los tributos de los demás distritos y salir con vida, en este juego cualquier arma, trampa y estrategia son permitidas por los organizadores de aquel juego, siempre y cuando estos sean encontrados en dicha arena- termino el capitulo.

-Imagina las muertes de todos ellos- digo entre mis pensamientos-, muertos por cualquier tipo de arma- imagino un hombre ser acuchillado por su compañera, eso me hace pensar en algo.

-¿Qué pasaría si estamos en la arena?- le preguntó- solos tú y yo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dice dejando a un lado la libreta y el bolígrafo.

-Sí- digo aun pensativa-, ¿me matarías para conseguir la gloria?

-Claro que no- dice asqueado por la pregunta.

-Entonces te matarías tú- deduzco por su respuesta.

-Tampoco- dice serio.

-¿Entonces?- digo confundida.

-Entonces terminemos con la tarea- dice enserio.

-¿No quisieras saber qué pasaría si eso ocurriera de nuevo?- mi curiosidad sobre el tema aumentaba.

-No volverá a pasar, me lo has prometido- dijo volviendo a escribir sin sentido.

Me quedé callada, pues se lo había prometido y no quería obligarlo a hablar sobre algo que lo ponía mal.

-La arena, es el siguiente capítulo- dije volviendo a la lectura.

Unos días después del día del censo mi madre encontró una carta en nuestro buzón.

-¿Qué es?- pregunté observándola.

-Una carta de la presidenta- dijo formando una "o" con la boca ante la sorpresa.

-¿Qué dice?- dije aun más curiosa.

-Dice que todas las personas debemos estar mañana en la plaza principal del Distrito 12.

-Déjame verla- digo ofreciendo mi mano para que me la entregue.

Mi madre me da la carta y comienzo a leerla en silencio.

_"Queridos habitantes del Distrito 12:_

_Me complace invitarlo cordialmente a la despedida oficial de los honorables señores Mellark._

_Esta agradable ceremonia se llevará a cabo el día de mañana viernes 15 del correspondiente mes y año._

_Les agradecería estar completamente presentables para tal evento, pues tendrá muchas sorpresas para ustedes._

_La ceremonia se realizará en la plaza principal de dicho distrito, donde encontraran un asiento para casa persona._

_Sin más que decir, los espero muy pronto. Sin faltas._

_Un saludo_

_Presidenta Coraline Knuts"._

Abrí los ojos como platos y las palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza.

"ellos no permitirán que vuelva suceder, recuerda lo que hicieron"

No le había dicho a Fred que los señores Mellark se retirarían y se irían a vivir lejos de Panem, nunca se lo dije, pues si se enteraba se desmoronaría. Aunque Fred se muestra valiente y decidido lo que lo mantiene cuerdo es saber que ellos están aquí para mantener la paz en los hogares, ahora no se qué hará.

-Tengo que ir con Fred- digo levantándome del mullido sillón.

-¿Ahora?- dice mi madre preocupada.

-Sí- digo y corro lejos de mi casa.

-En serio lo siento- me disculpo-, no quería que te pusieras mal.

-¿Y si vuelve a pasar?- dice histérico.

-Ya son casi 24 años sin eso- lo trato de calmar-, no es posible que lo vuelvan a hacer.

-Pero se van- balbucea.

-Y todo irá bien- le digo deteniendo su rostro en mis manos y viéndolo fijamente- Coraline es una buena presidente, no hará nada malo.

-Pero…- trata de debatir.

-Cálmate- digo abrazándolo ahora- nada pasará, lo prometo.

Dejé a Fred cuanto estuvo completamente dormido en su habitación, odiaba haberlo visto así, yo tenía toda la culpa por no haberle dicho antes, no sé qué pasaría si en verdad los juegos regresaran, de seguro me odiaría.

-Gracias por calmarlo- Beth, la madre de Fred y mi segunda madre apareció en el pasillo de su habitación.

-No es nada- sonreí tímidamente.

-En verdad no sé qué haría yo si Fred no te tuviera como amiga.

-Ni yo sé que haría sin él.

-¿Te quedarás otro rato?-preguntó preocupada por mí.

-No- negué-, mi madre debe de estar preocupada y ya es muy tarde.

-Saluda a Kate- mi madre- de mi parte.

-Claro- sonreí-, hasta luego.

-Cuídate, Mel- dijo diciéndome adiós desde las escaleras mientras yo bajaba y me iba de su hogar.

-Es muy tarde para que sigas despierta- dije mi madre acariciando mis cabellos.

-Es que aun no tengo sueño- dijo viendo fijamente el televisor que transmite una película sin sentido.

-Mañana será la ceremonia y tienes que levantarte temprano- me recuerda.

-Lo sé- digo ahora con nerviosismo-, no quiero ir.

-La presidenta- empieza mi madre pero la interrumpo.

-La presidenta quiere a todos en la plaza, sin excepción- digo recordando la carta.

-Es buena- defiende a la presidenta.

Yo solo asiento con la cabeza.

-Hasta mañana- digo levantándome del sillón y apagando con el mando a distancia la televisión.

-Hasta mañana- dice y me besa la frente-, que duermas bien.

Subo las escaleras y cuando llego a mi habitación me tumbo en la cama sin ponerme la pijama, no quiero dormir, simplemente el recordar la carta me siento mareada y diferente, como si presintiera algo.

"sugestión"- me recuerda mi conciencia a lo cual le doy la razón.

Estar con Fred a veces me hace pensar lo mismo, tal vez y hoy no era la excepción, pues tenía el mismo miedo que Fred.

-Levántate- dice mi madre moviendo mi pie izquierdo.

-Sabes que levantándote con el pie izquierdo te va mal- digo de mal humor.

-Es muy tarde- responde mi madre.

-Lo sé- digo adormilada-, quiera dormir.

-Te dije que te durmieras temprano- acusa.

-Lo siento- digo tapándome con la colcha.

-Ahora- dije quitándomela de un solo jalón.

Me revuelvo entre las almohadas y abro apenas mis ojos, mi madre se regresa a la puerta.

-Si no te veo en veinte minutos lista voy por ti- amenaza.

Sé que mi madre es capaz de ir por mi y regañarme o peor aún, meterme a bañar ella.

-Está bien- digo levantándome y tambaleándome por todo el camino al baño.

Luego de asearme y encontrar un vestido de fiesta morado sin ningún adorno y hasta debajo de las rodillas a regañadientes me lo pongo y bajo a donde esta mi madre.

-Que hermosa te ves- dice sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-No debiste hacer eso- bufo.

-Es una ceremonia importante- dice severa.

Mi madre luce igualmente un vestido, pero éste es de un tono aquamarina y más aseñorado.

-También te ves linda- digo aun observándola.

-Gracias- dice sonriendo.

-¿Dónde están Gus y Taylor?- preguntó acordándome de mis hermanos.

-Ya se han ido- dice seria.

-Lamento tardarme- digo apenada.

-No importa- me abraza-, vayámonos.

Llegamos a la plaza y toda la gente del Distrito 12 está ahí. Todas las personas parecen estar amontonadas, pero viéndolo fijamente cada una está un asiento, aunque un poco apretadas sigue siendo cómodo para ellos.

-Ahí- dije encontrando con la mirada a mis hermanos y señalando-, Taylor tiene unos lugares apartados.

Caminamos hacia ellos y Taylor nos sonrió señalando a su lado el asiento vacío.

Taylor y Augustus eran gemelos, muy parecido para mi gusto, ambos tienen el cabello negro azabache de mi padre, los ojos grises de mi madre y son delgados y del tono de piel que el mío, solo en la piel y en los ojos nos parecemos, luego somos completamente diferentes.

Después de varios minutos el programa empieza.

-Bienvenidos habitantes del distrito 12- pronuncia Effie Trinket frente al micrófono-, estamos reunidos para honrar a nuestros grandes amigos: Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark.

Toda la gente aplaude y vitorea.

De una parte inesperada salen Katniss y Peeta en el escenario.

La gente grita aun más fuerte.

-Tampoco podemos olvidar a los que acompañaron en esta lucha a nuestros lideres: Annie, y Johanna.

Ellas también salen del mismo lugar que Katniss y Peeta y el público aplaude y grita sin cesar.

Katniss y su esposo caminan hacia la gran mesa en el escenario y se sientan juntos y sonriendo.

-Ellos han demostrado tener la fuerza para poder hacernos vivir en libertad- dice una sonriente Effie-. Ahora nosotros los honramos en este evento, pues les prometeremos seguir con una gran tradición realizada desde años- el rostro de Effie se torna confuso y sigue hablando-. En nombre de la Presidenta Coraline les doy la bienvenida.

Miro a Katniss y a Peeta, ella tiene el rostro sin expresión, como si su cuerpo estuviera aquí pero su mente en un lugar muy alejado en su mente y Peeta la abraza preocupado y aterrado. No sé lo que pasa.

Effie se queda callada y la demás gente también.

Me quedo un rato pensando en lo que dijo "tradición", esa palabra me retumba en la cabeza, pues no tenemos ninguna tradición desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Ahora- vuelve Effie-, elegiremos a dos concursantes para que nos represente en estas actividades del día de hoy.

Los guardaespaldas que estaban situados a cada lado de Effie se mueve hacia un lado oculto del escenario y sacan unas enormes urnas con miles de pedazos de papel en el.

Effie igual o más confundida que nosotros camina hacia las urnas y las mueve de manera que giren en su mismo eje.

-El primer elegido es…- dije nerviosa.

-La urna se detiene. Effie abre la urna y mete su mano en ella, escoge un papel y lo lleva hacia el micrófono, los lee silenciosamente y pronuncia sin equivocarse.

-Fred Loosle- dice finalmente.

Buscó rápidamente a Fred con la mirada, giró la cabeza por todas las direcciones y no lo encuentro.

-Tranquila- dice mi madre-, no es nada malo.

Fred camina inseguro hacia el escenario. Tiene miedo, su rostro se mueve hacia todos lados, buscándome para tener una explicación que no puedo darle.

Él sube las escaleras y se posa a lado de Effie, ella solo lo ve y le da una sonrisa conciliadora.

-Ahora- dice acercándose levemente al micrófono- el siguiente elegido es…

Camina hacia la otra urna y sigue el mismo procedimiento. Se acerca al micrófono y pronuncia el siguiente nombre.

-Melissa Clarck.

Veo a mi madre y ella se agita.

-Mamá- digo apenas en un susurro.

-Ve- me apoya-, te veré en unos minutos- sonríe.

Camino lentamente evitando un accidente entre tanta gente. Oigo murmullos y me siento más nerviosa, aun no sé que esperar de todo esto.

Subo las escaleras y me detengo cuando llego a Fred.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta asustado.

-No lo sé- digo nerviosa-, nada malo, supongo.

-Eso espero- dije más nervioso que yo.

-Queridos habitantes del Distrito 12- anuncia Effie-, los he reunido hoy, a cada distrito, con todos sus habitantes, y sus vencedores- Effie hace pausas dramáticas por lo visto hasta que veo su rostro con desconcierto adherido a él-, para anunciar, delante de todos.

Miró a Effie después de unos minutos de silencio por su parte y noto que las lágrimas caen por todo su rostro, jadea levemente y esta aterrada.

-"Bienvenidos de nuevo a los Juegos del Hambre"- suelta sollozando.

Se arma el caos en instantes.


End file.
